1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus which executes processing while accessing the data to be processed that is stored in a storage unit has been proposed. This information processing apparatus performs, for example, format conversion processing. In case that the information processing apparatus slowly and frequently accesses to the storage unit which stores data to be processed, total accessing time to the data to be processed increases. As a result, overall processing time gets longer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-270173 discloses a print control apparatus that stores registration data used for print information in a storage unit such as a HDD providing slow access speed, and moves registration data in advance to a storage unit such as a memory providing fast access speed when the received printing information includes an instruction to use registration data. The HDD is an abbreviation for Hard Disk Drive.
In a cloud computing and a server environment, a situation frequently occurs where the information processing apparatus executes a plurality of processes including, for example, format conversion while accessing the data to be processed. If a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-270173 is applied in such circumstances, the information processing apparatus is incapable of storing all of data to be processed on the HDD in the memory, resulting in storing remaining data not in the memory but in the HDD. As a result, an access to the HDD occurs. Hence, when a processing in relation to data that could not be stored in the memory and stored in the HDD is a processing that requires large number of HDD access, total access time to data to be processed gets longer, and processing requires more time.
In other words, an information processing apparatus that shortens the total access time to data to be processed by distributing the storage destination of data to be processed in accordance with a process content and data to be processed has not been proposed.